Eine Überraschende Wendung
by DirrtyHaruka
Summary: nochma HaMi


**Eine Überraschende Wendung**

Es war ein regnerischer Tag in Tokio. Eine junge Frau durchquerte die Einkaufstraße auf der suche nach einem Café in das sie vor dem Regen flüchten konnte. Schon bald entdeckte sie ein kleines Café. Allerdings musste sie dort feststellen das sie nicht die einzige war die auf die Idee gekommen war sich vor dem Regen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Kurz schaute sie sich um, und strich dabei ihre durchnässten Haare aus ihrem Gesicht.

°°Alles voll hier...°° dachte sie bis sie auf einmal eine Stimme neben sich vernahm die sie wohl angesprochen hatte:

"Suchen sie einen Platz?" Die junge Frau drehte sich zu der Stimme um und erblickte einen jungen Mann der alleine an einem Tisch saß. Freundlich lächelte sie:

"Ja...aber leider scheint hier alles besetzt zu sein..." Der junge Mann schob ihr mit dem Fuß den freien Stuhl zu, der ihm gegenüber stand. Charmant lächelte er ihr zu:

"Nein, wie sie sehen ist dieser Stuhl noch frei. Darf ich ihnen diesen Platz anbieten?" Die junge Frau legte ihre Hände auf die Stuhllehne und nahm dann Platz. Etwas verlegen entgegnete sie:

"Danke...sprechen sie so immer Frauen an?" Der junge Mann schüttelte mit dem Kopf:

"Nein...Nur die, die mir gefallen." Die junge Frau lächelte, schloss kurz die Augen und sah einige Sekunden auf die Tischplatte hinunter bevor sie ihn wieder ansah und antwortete:

"Jaja...das habe ich mir bereits gedacht..." Anscheinend war der Spruch des jungen Mannes nicht so gut angekommen was aus der Tonlage herauszuhören war in der die junge Frau sprach. Der junge Mann aber reagierte gelassen und stützte seinen Ellbogen auf den Tisch, sein Kinn auf die geschlosse Faust und sah die junge Frau weiterhin charmant lächelnd an.

"Und ich habe mir bereits gedacht das sie so reagieren. Verzeihen sie bitte wenn ich gerade etwas plump geklungen habe." Die junge Frau schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf:

"Das geht schon in Ordnung. Ich bin es gewohnt solche Sprüche zu hören. Obwohl ich mir vorstellen kann das es bei einem Mann wie ihnen genug Frauen gibt die darauf anspringen..." sagte sie in einem Ton der einen leichten hauch von spott inne hatte. Der Mann legte seine Hand auf seine Brust und erwiederte in einem übertrieben Ironischen Ton:

"Au...das tat weh. Solche Worte aus dem Mund einer so wunderschönen jungen Frau. Höre ich da etwa einen leichten Spott gegenüber ihres eigenen Geschlechts heraus?" Er grinste leicht.

"Nicht ganz...Nur denen gegenüber die auf solche Sprüche anspringen nur weil der Mann der ihn ausgesprochen hat attraktiv ist." erwiederte sie gelassen. Der junge Mann lächelte und lehnte sich leicht im Stuhl zurück:

"Interessant. Sie finden mich also attraktiv?" Die junge Frau zog eine Augenbraue hoch aber lächelte dabei:

"Attraktiv ist jeder in einem gewissen rahmen. Somal ich es ziemlich unattraktiv finde wenn ein Mann so unhöflich ist und der Dame nichteinmal seinen Namen verrät." Der junge Mann schloss seine Augen und grinste kurz:

"Oh, verzeiht Prinzessin. Da habe ich doch glatt meine Manieren zuhause gelassen. Mein Name ist Haruka Tenoh. Und wie ist ihr Name gnädiges Fräulein?" Die junge Frau sah ihn leicht herausfordernd an:

"Spielen sie keine Spiele mit mir Herr Tenoh...Sie würden sicher verlieren. Ich bin Michiru Kaioh." Haruka nickte langsam und mit einem übertrieben nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Aha...Ein schöner Name für eine Schöne Frau...Aber...kann es sein das ich ihren Namen schon einmal gehört habe?" fragend sah er Michiru an.

"Nun...Wenn sie sich für Musik interessieren und besonders für Streichinstrumentale dann kann das sein. Ich bin Violinistin." Wieder nickte der blondhaarige Mann bedächtig.

"Ja...tatsächlich. Ich glaube ich habe mal eines der Konzerte besucht in denen sie mitgewirkt haben. Allerdings muss das schon etwas länger her sein. Ich vergesse so schnell kein hübsches Gesicht." Michiru lächelte leicht.

"Sie scheinen ein wahrer Casanova zu sein. Mich würde es nicht wundern wenn ihnen die Frauen zu Füßen liegen. Darf man erfahren welchen Beruf sie ausüben?" Langsam wurde die junge Frau mit den Türkisfarbenen Haaren neugierig.

"Was meinen sie denn was ich Beruflich mache?" Erwartend schaute er sie an.

"Ich würde ihnen den Beruf des Playboys, der eigentlich alles hat und deswegen nicht arbeiten braucht, eher zutrauen als alles andere." sagte sie während sie ihn kurz musterte. Er lachte leicht.

"Nein, nein. Damit sind sie auf der falschen seite. Eigentlich bin ich Profirennfahrer. Ich habe zwar so einiges aber nicht alles. Mir fehlen noch einige Dinge zum glücklich sein." Michiru legte ihren Kopf schief und sah ihn an.

"Ach? Und das wäre?" Eigentlich wusste sie was er jetzt sagen würde.

"Nun...eine hübsche junge Frau an meiner seite zum Beispiel..." Ja, sie hatte es geahnt.

"Wissen sie...Es gibt viele denen genau dieses ebenso fehlt zum glücklich sein." sagte sie und dachte:

°°Da kann ja jeder kommen...°° Nun wurde er aber neugierig:

"Wenn es danach geht nehme ich an sie haben einen Freund?" Nun musste Michiru kurz lachen:

"Ich? Nein. Dazu habe ich wirklich keine Zeit." sagte sie und fügte im Gedanken hinzu:

°°Somal die meisten Männer mich sowieso kalt lassen...°° Von dem lachen leicht irritiert erwiederte Haruka:

"Nun...das macht mich aber leicht skeptisch. Ich hatte erwartet das die Männer bei ihnen Schlange stehen. Und dann haben sie noch niemanden gefunden?"

°°Aber was solls...vielleicht habe ich ja dann eine Chance...Wenn sie die Männer nicht interessieren die wahrscheinlich ihre Tür fast einrennen...°° dachte er weiter. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Schlange stehen schon. Aber auf solche Männer lasse ich mich nicht ein." Sie ließ sich generell nicht auf irgendeinen Mann ein aber irgendwie wurde sie von dem Mann der ihr gegenüber saß magisch angezogen. Selten wandte sie ihren Blick ab und versuchte immer wieder Augenkontakt mit ihm zu bekommen um ihm in seine Blau-Grün-Grauen Augen zu sehen. Natürlich blieb das nicht unbemerkt aber er war ebenso fasziniert von ihren Aqumarinfarbenen Augen das es ihn wenig störte. Auch er wurde von der schönen jungen Frau ihm gegenüber angezogen.

"Nun..." Er sah auf die Uhr "...leider muss ich los...Ich habe noch einen Termin. Ich würde sie allerdings gerne wiedersehen, Fräulein Kaioh. Wie sieht es aus? Habe ich mir eine Chance verdient?" Er lächelte sie wieder charmant an und sie erwiederte sein lächeln.

"Das muss ich mir noch überlegen Herr Tenoh..." Sie liebte es mit ihm zu spielen.

"Was halten sie dann davon wenn ich sie heute abend anrufe? Dann könnten sie mir mitteilen ob ich es verdient habe mit ihnen auszugehen." Er stand auf und sah sie dann wieder an.

"Gut...das ist ein faires angebot..." Sie kramte eine Visitenkarte aus ihrer Handtasche und reichte sie ihm. Er nahm sie entgegen und steckte sie in seine Jackettasche.

"Wunderbar...Ich rufe sie dann gegen 21 uhr an? Oder ist ihnen das zu spät?"

"Nein, das passt mir sehr gut. Dann freue ich mich auf ihren Anruf" Auch sie stand auf um sich ebenfalls nachhause zu begeben da es aufgehört hatte zu regnen. Er nahm ihre Hand beugte sich etwas vor und küsste diese.

"Ganz meinerseits. Bis heute Abend" Er zwinkerte ihr zu, legte etwas Geld auf den Tisch um seinen Kaffee zu bezahlen und ging dann. Michiru aber blieb noch einige Sekunden stehen und sah ihm nach. Der Handkuss hatte sie etwas aus der Fassung gebracht.

"Bis heute abend..." flüsterte sie vor sich hin, erlangte dann aber die Fassung zurück und ging dann ebenfalls.

Und so kam es das der Abend hereinbrach. Es war halb neun und Michiru saß in ihrem kleinen Apartment auf ihrem Sofa. Vor ihr stand eine Tasse Tee auf dem Tisch und kein Ton war in diesem Apartment zu hören. Sie stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Sie sah hinaus in den dunklen Himmel der wolkenbehangen war. Keine Sterne, noch nichteinmal der Mond war sichtbar.

Im Fenster sah sie nur die beleuchtete Straße 2 Etagen unter ihr und die Häuser die ihr die weitere sicht auf andere Straßen versperrten. Im endeffekt sah sie aber auch dies nicht wirklich. Im Fenster spiegelte sich ihr Gesicht und das war der moment der jeden abend derselbe war. Sie wohnte nun schon über Jahre hinweg in diesem Apartment und immer war sie allein gewesen. Jeden Abend stand sie vor diesem Fenster und jedesmal sah es so aus als würde sie die Leute auf der Straße beobachten aber sie hatte sich nur selber angesehen. Hatte ihren eigenen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck beobachtet und nachgedacht. Sie wusste das sie alleine war und auch noch lange alleine sein würde wenn sie nicht endlich selbst ihr Glück in die Hand nehmen würde. Aber es bestand eben das Problem das Männer sie nicht im geringsten interessierten. Das fing schon im jungen Alter an. Als sie die Mittelstufe erreichte war sie schon überaus attraktiv gewesen und so kam es natürlich das die Jungs ihr hinterherliefen und sie immer wieder fragte ob sie nicht mit ihnen gehen wolle. Damals dachte sie einfach sie sei noch zu Jung für eine Beziehung mit einem Jungen aber auch in der Oberstufe änderte sich nichts. Keiner der Jungs interessierte sie und immer tat sie irgendwelche anfragen auf ihre Person mit einem lächeln ab und sagte sie hätte dafür keine Zeit. Auch heute in dem Gespräch mit dem jungen Mann hatte sie dieselbe ausrede benutzt. Aber irgendwie war es trotzdem anders. Sie wollte einfach nicht das er dachte sie hätte einen Freund. Wollte sie ihm damit ein Zeichen geben das er eine Chance bei ihr hatte? Sie hatte ihm immerhin ihre Visitenkarte gegeben und ihm erlaubt sie anzurufen. Nur was sie antworten sollte wusste sie nicht. Er würde nach einer Verabredung fragen und sie wusste nicht ob sie das überhaupt wollte. Neugierig war sie und auch hatte sie ein gewisses Interesse daran sich mit ihm zu unterhalten aber sie wollte nicht das er sich mehr davon versprach als er sollte. Sie verstand zwar nicht warum sie überhaupt in erwägung zog mit ihm auszugehen aber sie tat es tatsächlich. Irgendetwas an ihm zog sie an. Seine Augen zogen sie in seinen Bann und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Aber irgendwas war an diesem Mann anders als an den anderen Männern. Sie wusste nicht was aber eben dieser Unterschied weckte ihr interesse. Sie würde ihm eine Chance geben ihr zu beweisen das Männer interessant sein können. Sie wandte sich vom Fenster ab und ging zum Tisch um sich ihre Teetasse zu nehmen und sie zu leeren da nicht mehr viel darin war. Die Tasse brachte sie in die Küche und setzte sich wieder auf ihr Sofa. Ihr blick schwenkte auf die Uhr. Es war nun Zehn vor neun und sie überlegte ob er wirklich anrufen würde. Sicher war sie sich nicht aber sie hoffte darauf. Sie wollte nicht mehr alleine sein. Sie wollte zwar nicht irgendwas mit ihm anfangen aber sie ließ sich überraschen und schaute ob sich nicht eine Freundschaft entwickelt. Mehr wollte sie gar nicht. Nur endlich jemanden haben mit dem sie reden konnte. Und dieser Mann schien der richtige zu sein. Aber konnte man mit einem Mann eine Freundschaft haben ohne das er mehr will? Das würde die Zeit zeigen. Ganz im Gedanken merkte sie nicht das die Zeit verging und um punkt neun klingelte bei ihr das Telefon. Sie nahm den Kabelosen Höhrer vom Tisch und nahm ab:

"Kaioh?" sagte sie freundlich

"Fräulein Kaioh. Ich bins Haruka Tenoh." kam die antwort aus dem Telefonhöhrer.

°°Pünktlich ist er°° dachte sie und antwortete:

"Hallo Herr Tenoh."

"Lassen sie mich raten. Sie haben gedacht ich würde nicht anrufen." es hörte sich an als sei er sich seiner sicher und Michiru fühlte sich ertappt. Schließlich hatte sie es tatsächlich gedacht.

"Mir war es auch nicht unbedingt so wichtig das sie mich anrufen" antwortete sie aber sie wusste das sie log. Natürlich war es ihr wichtig gewesen.

"Oh...das verletzt mich aber. Ich dachte das sie mich zumindest ein bisschen mögen." antwortete er in einem gespielt traurigen Tonfall wie sie heraushörte.

"Hab ich je behauptet das ich das tun würde?" Wieder spielte sie mit ihm. Irgendwie verleihtete er sie immer wieder dazu.

"Nein, haben sie nicht aber ich hätte es mir gewünscht. Schließlich mag ich sie auch also, dachte ich, wäre es doch schön wenn es ihnen genauso ginge." Natürlich mochte sie ihn irgendwie aber warum sollte sie das zugeben? Das würde schwäche zeigen und Schwach war sie nicht.

"Sie mögen schnell fremde leute was? Manchmal sollte man erstmal abwarten bevor man jemanden mag." Ok, sie wiedersprach sich selbst. Sie hatte ja auch nicht abgewartet aber man kann sich ja auch nicht aussuchen wen man mag und wen nicht. Nur sprach sie es nicht aus sondern behielt es für sich.  
"Warum sollte ich abwarten? Meinen sie sie könnten es gegen mich verwenden? Bin ich ein schlechter Mensch weil ich sie Symphatisch finde und sie mag?" Sie musste lächeln.

"Nein, aber jemanden mögen ist verbunden mit vertrauen und sie fassen schnell vertrauen wie es aussieht." Sie hörte das er leicht lachte.

"Es gibt eben Menschen die schnell wissen wem man Vertrauen kann und wem nicht. Und das Gespräch von heute Mittag hat mir gereicht um zu wissen das sie ein Mensch sind der ehrlich und aufrecht ist." Da hatte er recht, sie war eine Person die immer ehrlich sagte was sie dachte. Mal abgesehen davon das sie nicht schnell ihre Gefühle preisgibt aber ansonsten war sie immer aufrecht und ehrlich. Deswegen fühlte sie sich auch schon schlecht wenn sie daran dachte das sie gelogen hatte im Bezug auf seinen Anruf. Seit langer Zeit war ihr mal wieder irgendetwas wichtig gewesen und sie gab es nicht zu.

"Vertun sie sich da mal nicht. Es gibt Situationen in denen auch ich nicht immer ehrlich bin" Damit hatte sie sich wieder luft gemacht.

"Zum Beispiel mit der Situation das sie sich eigentlich gefreut haben das ich anrufe?" Und wieder hatte er sie durchschaut.

"Wie kommen sie darauf?" Sie mochte es nicht wenn sie durchschaut wurde.

"Geraten. Aber durch ihre Reaktion kann ich darauf schließen das sie da tatsächlich gelogen haben. Also war es ihnen doch wichtig." Hätte Michiru es gekonnt wäre sie im Erdboden verschwunden.

"Na gut...Ja es war mir wichtig. Aber nur weil mir wichtig ist das man hält was man sagt." Das war nicht gelogen nur hatte sie nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt.

"Mögen sie mich denn gar nicht?" Diese Frage brachte sie nun aus dem Konzept. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Einige Sekunden sagte sie gar nichts. In ihrem Kopf war nun ein gedanklicher Tumult. Sie versuchte etwas zu finden was sie entgegnen konnte ohne das sie sagen musste das sie ihn interessant fand und auch mochte. Sie entschloss zumindest ansatzweise zu antworten aber ohne sagen zu müssen 'Ich mag sie'.

"Ich habe auch nie behauptet das ich sie gar nicht mag. Einigen wir uns darauf das sie mir Sympathisch sind." Gedanklich nickte sie. Das war ein gute Antwort.

"Gut, da lass ich mit mir reden. Aber nun dazu warum ich anrufe. Wie sieht es aus? Bekomme ich meine Chance sie auszuführen?" Kurz herrschte Stille. Michiru überlegte was sie ihm nun antworten sollte. Sicher wollte sie ihm eine Chance geben aber irgendwie hatte sie ein Gefühl in sich das sie nicht kannte. Davon war sie verunsichert, sie konnte nicht vorausberechnen was geschehen würde wenn sie miteinander ausgingen und das ließ sie zurückschrecken. Allerdings war ihr Motto immer Wer nicht wagt der nicht gewinnt gewesen. Also fasste sie sich ein Herz und gab ihm somit eine Chance.

"Nun gut...Sie dürfen mich ausführen" Ok, das hörte sich leicht von oben herab gesagt an merkte Michiru aber nun konnte sie es nicht mehr ändern.

"Gut! Wann ist es ihnen denn recht?" Entweder ignorierte er gekonnt Michiru's ungewollten Tonfall oder er freute sich tatsächlich so sehr das es ihm egal war wie sie antwortete solange es ein Ja war.

"Suchen sie sich eine Zeit aus. Ich bin im moment nicht sehr beschäftigt." Bald sollte sie merken das es eine Schlechte Idee war ihm die Wahl zu lassen.

"Wie wäre es mit jetzt?" schlug er vor und seine Stimme klang sehr hoffnungsvoll. Sie schaffte es nicht Nein zu sagen. Irgendwas in seiner Stimme blockierte ihren Verstand und ließ sie automatisch antworten.

"Jetzt passt mir gut..." Sie wusste nicht warum sie so geantwortet hatte aber irgendwie stimmte es auch.

"Wunderbar! Ich hole sie in einer Stunde ab. Ziehen sie sich was schönes an." Das hätte er nicht extra sagen müssen sie hatte sich im Gedanken sowieso schon für das Schwarze Abendkleid entschieden.

"Dann sehen wir uns in einer Stunde, Herr Tenoh. Meine Adresse steht ja auf meiner Visitenkarte."

"Ja, bis in einer Stunde, Fräulein Kaioh. Ich freue mich." sagte Haruka scheinbar lächelnd, zumindest meinte Michiru dies herauszuhören. Dementsprechend musste sie selber lächeln:

"Gleichfalls. Bis dann." antwortete sie noch bevor sie auflegte. Sie verstand zwar nicht warum aber irgendwie empfand sie eine Art kindliche Vorfreude im Bezug auf diese Verabredung. Auf einmal war sie nervös und durch den Wind. Sie ging in ihr Schlafzimmer um ihr geplantes Kleid aus dem Schrank zu holen fand dieses aber erst beim zweiten durchsuchen des Schrankes. Damit verschwand sie dann im Bad um sich umzukleiden und frisch zu machen. Es vergingen mehrere Minuten ehe sie sich entschlossen hatte welches Make-Up sie auflegen sollte. Im Endeffekt beließ sie es bei Wimperntusche, einem leichten Eyelinerstrich und Lipgloss. Das hatte ihr Aussehen zwar nicht derart verändert das man es großartig bemerken würde aber sie fand das ein bisschen mehr schon zuviel sei. Sie wollte das er sie hübsch fand ohne das sie Make-Up trug. Er sollte sie attraktiv finden ohne das sie irgendwelche Hilfsmittel brauchte. Zum schluss steckte sie sich noch eine Rose ins Haar. Sie war schwarz aber zur Mitte der Blüte hin wurde sie Türkis.

°°Warum will ich ihm gefallen?°° dachte sie und fragte sich somit selber, schüttelte aber dann leicht den Kopf um so diese Frage abzuschütteln, beantworten konnte sie diese Frage sowieso nicht. Sie sollte sich einfach auf einen schönen Abend freuen und sehen was passiert. Sie packte noch einige Kleinigkeiten in ihre Handtasche und verließ ihre Wohnung da es Zeit war. Gleich würde die Stunde um sein und er würde vor der Haustür stehen.

Als sie das Haus verließ erblickte sie einen Schwarzen Lamborghini. Als sie genauer hinsah erkannte sie das jemand an der Beifahrerseite lehnte. Dieser jemand hob die Hand als er Michiru sah und drückte sich dann vom Auto ab um so in eine stehende Position zu gelangen.

"Wunderschönen guten abend, Fräulein Kaioh." Es war Haruka. Er trug einen Schneeweißen Anzug mit einer schwarzen Fliege und schwarzen Lackschuhen. Michiru musterte ihn unaufällig als er ihr näher schritt.

"Guten abend, Herr Tenoh." grüßte sie zurück. Ein paar wenige Schritte vor ihr blieb er stehen und betrachtete sie. Sie trug ein enges, dekolltiertes, schwarzes Abendkleid das ihr bis kurz unter die Knie reichte. Es war ärmellos und hatte breite Träger die ihre Schultern verdeckten. Dazu trug sie weiße Handschuhe die ihre Arme bekleideten bis kurz über die Ellenbogen.

"Das sie schön sind das habe ich bereits heute Nachmittag bemerkt aber nun muss ich zugegeben das sie in diesem Kleid die wunderschönste Junge Frau sind die mir jemals begegnet ist." sprach er nachdem er sie ausgiebig gemustert hatte. Michiru lächelte leicht verlegen antwortete aber ihrerseits:

"Danke, aber ihr Anzug steht ihnen ebenfalls hervorragend." Haruka erwiederte nun ihr lächeln aber mehr charmant als verlegen.

"Vielen Dank. Darf ich nun bitten?" sagte Haruka und ging zur Beifahrertür seines Autos, die er sogleich öffnete. Michiru folgte seiner Aufforderung und stieg ins Auto:

"Vielen Dank..." sagte sie.

°°Also Charmant ist er ja...°° dachte sie während er die Tür schloss, um das Auto herum ging und seinerseits auf der Fahrerseite einstieg. Sie tauschten keine weiteren Worte miteinander als er losfuhr, nur ein leicht verstohlener Blick Michiru's auf das Profil des blonden Mannes ließ erkennen das die beiden sich eigentlich noch nicht lange kannten. Erst nach einigen Minuten Autofahrt sprach sie wieder:

"Wohin fahren wir denn?" Kurz sah er zu hier herüber, lächelte, konzentrierte sich dann aber wieder auf die Straße und sprach:

"Lassen sie sich überraschen. Aber wir sind gleich da." Michiru schaute aus dem Fenster. Irgendwie kam ihr diese Gegend bekannt vor. Sie musste schoneinmal hiergewesen sein. Als Haruka in eine art Landstraße einbog sah sie ein Schild auf dem "Zur Mondnacht" draufstand. Das war ein Name eines Restaurants. Jetzt wusste sie auch woher sie diese Gegend kannte, sie hatte schoneinmal hier gegessen.

"Hier war ich schon einmal...Hier kann man auch in einer Art Park sitzen und essen. Damals war dort aber kein Platz mehr frei." Haruka lächelte nur auf das Kommentar Michiru's, bog dann in die letzte Kurve und hielt vor dem Restaurant. Ein junger Mann vom Parkservice öffnete Michiru die Tür und sie stieg dankend nickend aus. Haruka tat es ihr gleich übergab dem jungen Mann die Autoschlüssel mit der Bemerkung auf sein Auto achtzugeben und bot dann Michiru seinen Arm zum einhaken an, als sein Auto zum Parkplatz gefahren wurde. Sie nickte lächelnd und hakte sich bei ihm ein. Zusammen betraten sie das Restaurant. Hinter einem kleinen Pult stand ein etwas dicklicher Mann der die beiden gleich begrüßte:

"Schönen Abend wünsche ich. Was kann ich für sie tun?"

"Die Reservierung für Tenoh, bitte." antwortete Haruka freundlich. Der Mann nickte nur und winkte den beiden ihm zu folgen, was sie auch taten. Er führte die zwei nach draußen. Aber dort wo normalerweise zahlreiche Tische standen, stand nun nur ein einziger. Stattdessen war dort eine kleine Bühne aufgebaut auf der ein Klavier stand. An diesem Klavier saß ein Mann und spielte ein wunderschön klingendes Lied. Michiru, total beeindruckt von diesem Bild, wurde nun mehr oder weniger von Haruka zum Tisch mitgezogen. Dieser ließ sie dann los um den Stuhl ein wenig vom Tisch zu rücken damit Michiru Platz nehmen konnte. Immernoch leicht verwirrt setze sie sich und nickte nur dankend als er den Stuhl wieder etwas vorrückte. Er setzte sich nun ebenfalls und sah sie an.

"Wie haben sie all das in einer Stunde veranlasst?" fragte sie Ungläubig über das was sie sah.

"Wenn ich ehrlich bin habe ich das schon heute Nachmittag arrangiert. Ich hatte gehofft sie würden meine Einladung nicht ablehnen." Nun war sie verwirrt.

"Was wäre denn gewesen hätte ich abgelehnt?" Er lachte kurz.

"Nun, dann wäre es eine ziemlich teure Abfuhr gewesen." Irgendwie verstand sie ihn nicht. Nur wegen ihr hatte er all das veranlasst? Kurz sah sie sich um. Der Park war wunderschön. Nur sie und er saßen dort, wenn man von dem Mann am Klavier absah. Der Himmel war hier ,ausserhalb der Stadt, sternenklar und der Mond leuchtete rund und voll am Firmament. Sie war so damit beschäftigt sich umzusehen das sie nicht mitbekam wie Haruka dem Mann am Klavier ein Zeichen gab. Dieser stimmte draufhin ein neues Stück an das Michiru aus ihren gedanken riss. Dieses Stück kam ihr mehr als bekannt vor.

"Ich kenne dieses Stück...Normalerweise spiele ich es mit der Geige. Ich habe es geschrieben..." Haruka lächelte sie an.

"Ich weiß..." Kurz wurde er unterbrochen da ein Kellner kam und einen Wein brachte den er wohl schon von vorneweg bestellt hatte. Der Kellner schenkte ein und verschwand dann wieder. Haruka fuhr nun fort:

"Möchten sie es auf der Geige spielen? Auf dem Klavier liegt eine für sie bereit. Es ist mein Lieblingsstück von ihnen." Michiru konnte aus seinen Augen lesen das er es mochte wenn sie es auf der Geige spielte.

"Gut...Ich werde es spielen." Langsam stand sie auf.

"Warten sie einen Augenblick..." Er stand ebenfalls auf "...Darf ich sie auf dem Klavier begleiten?" Wieder schaute Michiru verwundert.

"Sie können Klavier spielen?" Haruka nickte leicht.

"Etwas. Sie würden mir ein große freude machen." Sie wusste nicht was es war aber sie konnte es ihm nicht abschlagen. Wieder war da etwas in seiner Stimme das ihr es unmöglich machte nein zu sagen.

"Na gut...Lassen sie uns das Stück zusammen spielen." Zusammen gingen sie nun Richtung der Bühne. Der Mann der am Klavier saß stand auf und entfernte sich, als Haruka ihm in Zeichen gab. Michiru sah dies aus den Augenwinkeln und schüttelte unmerklich mit dem Kopf:

°°Er hat schon alles vorausgeplant.°° Als sie dann die Bühne erreicht hatten ergriff Michiru die Geige und legte sie an ihre Schulter wo sie diese dann mit ihrem Kinn festklemmte. Währenddessen hatte Haruka schon platz am Klavier genommen. Er spielte die ersten Töne des Liedes, Michiru setzte den Bogen an und stimmte mit ein. Es war ein trauriges Stück und durch das Klavier wirkte es noch düsterer als nur mit der Geige. Während sie spielte schloss sie die Augen und konzentrierte sich völlig auf die Noten. Die Gedanken die sie hatte als sie dieses Stück geschrieben hatte kamen in ihr hoch. All die Einsamkeit, die Trauer die sie gefühlt hatte. Tatsächlich hatte sie all dieses Gefühle und Gedanken vergessen können. Während sie mit ihm sprach vergaß sie all die Trauer und Wut gegenüber all denen die sie immer allein gelassen hatten. Ob es ihre Eltern waren die immer "das Beste" für ihre kleine Tochter wollten und sie damit nur in einen Goldenen Käfig einsperrten oder die anderen Menschen um sie herum, die sie behandelten als sei sie etwas Zerbrechliches. Dieser Mann, Haruka, war der erste der sie wie eine normale Frau behandelte. Er flirtete mit ihr und er neckte sie auch. So stellte sie sich einen Mann vor. Doch was sie nicht wusste war: Haruka Tenoh war kein Mann. SIE war eine Frau. Sehr burschikos zugegeben aber eben doch eine Frau. Denn während Haruka am Klavier spielte dachte sie nach. Dieses Stück war schuld daran das sie nun hier saß. Seit sie auf einem Konzert Michiru's war und sie gesehen hatte wie sie dieses Stück spielte wollte sie Sie näher kennen lernen. Schon früh wusste Haruka das sie nicht an Männern interessiert war. Schon immer waren Frauen in ihren Augen die einzigen für die sie tiefere Gefühle empfinden konnte. Immer wieder begann sie kurze Liebschaften mit Frauen die meist jünger waren als sie. Aber nie war eine dabei der Haruka aus tiefsten Herzen sagen konnte das sie, Sie lieben würde. Aber seid sie damals diesen wunderschönen Engel auf dieser Bühne gesehen hatte, hatte sie ihr Herz hoffnungslos verloren. Als sie am Nachmittag das Café betreten hatte dachte Haruka sie würde träumen. Sie hatte ihren Engel sofort erkannt aber sie wollte nicht wirken wie ein verrückter Fan. Das war sie nicht. Also ist sie ruhig geblieben. Auch als sie merkte das Michiru sie für einen Mann hielt sagte sie nichts. Zuviel Angst war da sie zu verschrecken, also ließ sie Sie in dem glauben. Ihr genügte dieser eine Abend mit Michiru. Das war mehr als sie jemals zu träumen gewagt hatte. Langsam klingte das lied aus und als Michiru und Haruka die letzten Töne verklingen ließen war es wieder still um sie herum. Haruka stand auf und bat still um Michiru's Hand um sie wieder zum Tisch zu geleiten. Letztere ergriff die Hand und zusammen gingen sie zum Tisch zurück. Erst als beide saßen begann Michiru wieder zu reden:

"Sie sind zu bescheiden wenn es um ihre Talente geht, was?" Haruka sah von ihrem Weinglas auf das sie die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte, sie hatte Angst zu erröten wenn sie Michiru ansehen würde. Nun blieb ihr aber nichts anderes übrig, allerdings blieb das erröten aus:

"Wie meinen sie das?" fragte Haruka nun.

"Ihr Klavierspiel hat mich zutiefst beeindruckt. Dabei haben sie doch gesagt, sie könnten nur ein wenig Klavier spielen." Haruka lächelte.

"Vielen dank. So ein Lob hört man nicht jeden Tag von einer Künstlerin wie ihnen. Aber bitte sagen sie Du zu mir." Michiru nickte nun ebenfalls lächelnd:

"Gut...Haruka...dann möchte ich aber auch nicht das du mich siezt. Wir haben schließlich zusammen gespielt und ich muss sagen...Wir scheinen ein gutes Team zu sein." Von weitem war schon der Kellner zu sehen der das Essen brachte was Haruka wohl auch schon im vorraus bestellt hatte.

"Vielleicht hast du recht, Michiru...Unser Essen kommt." Der Kellner erreichte den Tisch und stellte jedem der beiden einen Teller hin der zusätzlich mit einer Silberglocke zugedeckt war. Haruka sah zu Michiru und sagte:

"Hoffentlich magst du gebratenen Lachs." Der Kellner hob die Glocken vom Tisch ab, verbeugte sich leicht und ging. Beide begannen zu Essen. Während sie aßen sprachen sie nicht miteinander. Erst als der Kellner erneut kam und die leeren Teller abräumte sprach Michiru wieder:

"Vielen dank für das Essen..." Irgendwie wirkte sie verlegen. Haruka hatte sie beim Essen die ganze Zeit beobachtet und das schien ihr ein leichtes Unbehagen zu bereiten.

"Du schuldest mir keinen dank. Ganz im gegenteil. Ich habe zu danken. Du hast mir eine riesige Freude bereitet als du mit mir spieltest." leicht lächelte Haruka.

"Nur mit mir ein Stück zu spielen, bereitet dir eine derartige Freude?" Irgendwie verstand sie nicht das sie Haruka nur mit einem Geigenstück so eine Freude machen konnte. Diese schloss die Augen und sprach:

"Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie viel mir das bedeutet..." Michiru errötete schlagartig verstand aber selber nicht warum. Der Ton in dem Haruka gesprochen hatte klang ein wenig verträumt und liebevoll. Michiru wandte ihren Blick von ihrem Gegenüber ab und blickte auf den Tisch. Haruka hatte ihre Hände auf diesen gelegt und stütze sich leicht ab.

°°Was für schmale Hände er hat...°° dachte Michiru. Und während sie das dachte machte sich in ihr der Unbändige Drang breit Haruka's Hand zu ergreifen. Allerdings tat sie es nicht da letztere auf sich aufmerksam machte:

"Michiru? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Gehts dir nicht gut?" Haruka sah sie besorgt an und nahm nun ihre Hand die sie ebenfalls auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Überrascht und leicht verwirrt sah Michiru sie nun wieder an.

"Was? Nein...Tut mir leid...Ich...Was war denn?" Vorsichtig entzog Michiru, Haruka ihre Hand. Letztere schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf.

"Schon gut. Ich hatte nur gefragt ob du noch etwas zum Nachtisch möchtest. Aber wenn es dir nicht gut geht kann ich dich auch nach hause fahren..." Haruka hörte sich leicht entäuscht an aber Michiru dachte das es besser sei sie würde sich von Haruka nach hause fahren lassen. Nicht das sie sich Unwohl fühlte, nein ganz im Gegenteil aber sie würde sich in ihren eigenen 4 Wänden wohler fühlen.

"Ähm...Wir können ja bei mir zuhause noch...einen Kaffee trinken...Was sagst du?" Sie war immernoch rot und irgendwie war es ihr Unangenehm Haruka zu sich einzuladen aber es wäre sehr unhöflich gewesen, sich zuerst zum Essen einladen zu lassen und dann auch noch nach hause gefahren zu werden ohne sich irgendwie zu bedanken. Haruka lächelte charmant.

"Wenn es dir keine Umstände macht, dann gerne." Michiru nickte leicht.

"Nein sicher nicht...Gut...Ähm...Wollen wir dann?" Sie stand langsam auf. Sie merkte das es irgendwie so schien als wollte sie eiligst weg aber das war ihr jetzt egal. Hier war ihr jetzt alles ein wenig zu, wie soll man sagen? Vertraut? Romantisch? Alles in allem war es ihr einfach zu Ungewohnt. Haruka stand nun auch langsam auf und nickte kurz nachdem sie begriffen hatte das Michiru jetzt fahren wollte. Zusammen gingen sie wieder durch das Restaurant zurück zum Parkplatz. Bevor sie das Restaurant verließen wurden sie noch verabschiedet und auch das gehen hatte Haruka wohl vorrausberechnet denn sie hatte alles schon vorher bezahlt. Der Junge vom Parkservice fuhr nun mit Haruka's Auto vor, stieg aus und hielt Michiru direkt die Tür auf noch bevor er Haruka die Schlüssel zurück gab. Diese gab ihm noch ein kleines Trinkgeld, woraufhin sich dieser verbeugte und Haruka letztendlich ins Auto einstieg. Ohne noch ein Wort miteinander zu Wechseln fuhr Haruka los während Michiru aus dem Seitenfenster schaute. Während der Fahrt schaute Haruka, Michiru immermal aus den Augenwinkeln an, was diese nicht bemerkte das sie unentwegt zum Fenster hinausschaute.

°°Woran sie wohl gerade denkt?°° dachte Haruka als sie sich wieder vollkommen der Straße widmete. Ja, Michiru dachte nach. Soweit hatte sie recht. Aber woran sie dachte würde sie wohl nie erfahren. Zumindest nicht solange Michiru selber noch nicht wusste wie sie das erklären sollte was sie dachte das sie ja nicht einmal das definieren konnte woran sie dachte. All das was an diesem Abend in ihr hochgekommen war schwirrte nun in ihrem Kopf. Vieles davon kannte sie bereits und sie wusste auch was das für Gefühle waren aber da war etwas das sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Da war ein Gefühl das es schaffte, sie 1. Alle anderen Gefühle Vergessen zu lassen, wie die Einsamkeit. 2. Eine Wärme in sich spüren zu lassen die sie noch nicht kannte und 3. Und das gefiel ihr gar nicht: Sie zu verwirren. Das was sie wusste war das es Haruka war die sie soetwas fühlen ließ. Sie konnte aber weder definieren was sie fühlte noch warum sie es fühlte. Nur das es ihr Angst machte. Furcht vor dem was dieses Gefühl mit ihr machen könnte. Und nun würde sie mit dem Menschen wegen dem sie dieses Gefühl nun in sich trug alleine in ihrer Wohnung Kaffee trinken. Sie atmete kurz durch und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.

°°Der Abend war schön und jetzt lasse ich ihn eben bei einer Tasse Kaffee ausklingen...Ich sollte nicht so viel nachdenken.°° Und gerade als sie das gedacht hatte hielt Haruka an. Sie waren an Michiru's Wohnhaus angekommen...

"Wir sind da, Michiru." sagte Haruka und riss damit Michiru aus ihren Gedanken. Etwas verwirrt schaute sie Haruka an und nickte nur, bevor sie die Tür öffnete und Austieg. Haruka folgte ihrem beispiel und schloss ihr Auto ab nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte. Mit einem etwas besorgtem Blick ging sie dann zu Michiru:

"Bist du dir sicher das es dir gut geht? Du siehst ziemlich müde aus." Michiru lächelte leicht und tat Haruka's frage mit einem Handwink ab. Mit einem Blick deutete sie ihr, ihr zu folgen und ging schoneinmal vor. Haruka blieb noch einige Sekunden stehen und seufzte. Sie merkte genau das irgendwas nicht stimmte. Irgendwie konnte sie es nicht ertragen wenn sie Michiru so sah. Ihr stand doch ein lächeln viel besser als diese traurigen Augen aus denen sie Haruka ansah. Kurz bevor sie endlich Michiru folgte, schloss sie noch kurz die Augen und lächelte kurz. Ihr war gerade klar geworden das sie es sich unbewusst zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte diese Traurigkeit in Michiru's Augen ,die sie schon gesehen hatte als sie damals auf ihrem Konzert war, zu vertreiben.

Als Haruka dann die Tür erreichte vor der Michiru auf sie wartete, schloss diese das Schloss auf und öffnete die Tür.

"Komm rein..." sagte Michiru mit einem lächeln das nicht wirklich eins war und ging rein. Haruka zerriß es beinahe das Herz.

°°Lächel doch nicht wenn dir nicht danach ist...°° dachte sie und folgte Michiru in die Wohnung.

"Setz dich. Ich gehe in die Küche und mache Kaffee. Dauert nicht lange." Haruka nickte und setzte sich auf das Sofa während Michiru sich in die Küche begab. Sie wusste gerade selber nicht was mit ihr los war und ihr bereitete es unglaubliche Qual das Haruka besorgt um sie war und sie, so unverhohlen log. Irgendwie drückte die ganze Schwere der langen Einsamkeit auf Michiru ein. Dadurch das jemand bei ihr war spürte sie jetzt wie ewig lange sie alleine war. Diese ganze Situation...wie ungewohnt sie war. Sicher wusste sie schon lange das sie einsam war und natürlich war es kein angenehmes Gefühl aber noch nie hatte sie so gemerkt wie sehr es sie eigentlich quälte. Dieser Unerträgliche Schmerz von dem man nicht weiß woher er kommt und wie man ihn heilt. Als Michiru das Wasser in die Kaffeemaschine füllte merkte sie wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

°°Reiß dich zusammen...du hast schon Jahrelang nicht mehr geweint...also fang nicht an, nur weil jemand da ist.°° wies sie sich selber zurecht. Aber sie wusste auch das sie sich insgeheim immer nach einer Schulter zum ausweinen gesehnt hatte. Vor Jahren hatte sie sich geschworen nie wieder zu weinen. Hatte sich selber gesagt das die Tränen nichts bringen würden, da sie ja nichts änderten. Woran sie aber nicht gedacht hatte war das Tränen die man allein in einer stillen Ecke weint natürlich nicht das geringste aussagen. Nie hatte sie anderen gezeigt das sie traurig war, oder einsam. Hatte nie gesagt wie sie sich fühlte und so konnte ihr auch niemand helfen. Als sie die Tassen aus dem Schrank nehmen wollte forderte ihr Körper...Nein...Ihre Seele dafür nun ihren Tribut. Von dem Gefühl der jahrelagen Pein der Einsamkeit überwältigt, brach sie in einen Heulkrampf aus wobei die Tassen mit einem Scheppern zu bruch gingen. Haruka die ja noch immer wartend im Wohnzimmer gesessen hatte stand nun abrupt auf als sie das Scheppern hörte und lief in die Küche. Nach einem kurzen mehr oder wenig panischem umblicken erblickte sie Michiru auf dem Boden sitzend umgeben von den Scherben der Tassen. Sofort eilte Haruka zu ihr und kniete sich vor sie.

"Mein Gott...Michiru? Was ist los? Hast du dir was getan?" Haruka wusste gar nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie wartete einfach nur darauf das Michiru ihr antwortete.

"Nein...Es ist nichts...Es...geht schon...wieder..." antwortete sie schließlich immer wieder unterbrochen von einem unterdrückten Schluchzen. Haruka schaute sie verwirrt an. Michiru hatte ihr Gesicht in ihren verschränkten Armen die sie auf die Knie gestützt hatte vergraben.

"Weinst du?" fragte Haruka leise und legte eine Hand auf Michiru's Schulter, die diese aber direkt wieder wegschob.

"Nein...Ich...Hab mich nur erschreckt..." Mit gesenktem Kopf sodass Haruka ihr nicht ins Gesicht sehen konnte stand sie langsam auf. Noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen ging sie zwei Schritte. Haruka stand nun hinter ihr.

"Ich gehe eben...ins Badezimmer...Der Kaffee ist gleich fertig..." Gerade als Michiru wieder einen Schritt gehen wollte packte Haruka sie an ihrem Handgelenk und drehte sie herum. Etwas erschrocken hob Michiru nun ihren Kopf und sah Haruka an. Diese blickte nun in Michiru's tränenverschmiertes Gesicht. Ihr blick wirkte leicht erbost aber dennoch besorgt.

"Du weinst also nicht hm?..." mit ihrer freien Hand strich Haruka, Michiru die noch feuchten streifen von ihrer Wange. "...Quäl dich doch nicht mit einsamen Tränen...Egal was auch in dir vorgehen mag...Es bringt nichts alleine klarkommen zu wollen..." fügte sie noch mit einer leichten Sanftheit in ihrer Stimme hinzu. Haruka wusste schon lange das Michiru irgendetwas quälte. Schon seitdem sie ihr Geigenstück gehört hatte. Aber jetzt hatte sie auch ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie wusste genau das, dass was hier geschah, nur passierte weil sie Michiru darum gebeten hatte dieses Geigenstück mit ihr zur spielen. Ihr war aber auch klar das das sowieso irgendwann hätte passieren müssen. Sie hatte die Schmerzen in Michiru's Augen gesehen und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als ihr diese Schmerzen zu nehmen. So, rede doch mit mir hatte Haruka schon gedacht als Michiru so nachdenklich in ihrem Auto gesessen hatte. Michiru aber wandte ihr Gesicht ab:

"Es geht schon...ich komme auch alleine zurecht." Haruka legte ihre Hand mit der sie vorher Michiru die Tränen aus dem Gesicht gewischt hatte nun unter ihr Kinn und drehte ihr Gesicht wieder so das sie, ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. Ernst sah sie, sie an:

"Schau mir in die Augen und sag das nochmal..." Sekundenlang herrschte nur stille als sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen sahen. Plötzlich löste sich Michiru aus Haruka's Griff und rannte ins Badezimmer. Haruka, über die Reaktion nicht sonderlich überrascht, atmete einmal tief ein und aus.

"Ich wusste das du so reagierst, Michiru..." sprach sie leise.

Während dessen stand Michiru vor dem Waschbecken und wusch sich mit eiskaltem Wasser das Gesicht.

"Wieso konnte ich es nicht sagen...? Komme ich alleine wirklich nicht mehr zurecht?" Während sie das leise vor sich hinredete wanderte ihr Blick zum Wandspiegel über dem Waschbecken. Was sie in diesem Spiegel sah erschreckte sie. Sie sah nicht sich selbt...nicht so wie sie jetzt war. Was sich dort spiegelte war das kleine Mädchen das sie damals war. Das Mädchen das sich geschworen hatte nie mehr zu weinen...und das sich geschworen hatte nie mehr zu Vertrauen.

Alles geschah als sie 15 war. Gut behütet von ihrem Goldenen Käfig den ihre Eltern "Das beste für unsere kleine" nannten lebte Michiru an sich ein "gutes" Leben. Sie war beliebt, klug, und besonders Hübsch. Viele Leute rissen sich geradezu um sie. Allerdings nur, was Michiru schnell feststellen musste, um sie auszunutzen. Egal worum es ging. Es fing damit an das eine ihrer sogenannten Freundinnen einmal die Hausaufgaben bei ihr abschreiben wollte, was sich allerdings zu einem dauer zustand entwickelte. Das war ja nicht weiter schlimm. Nun war Michiru aber auch nicht gerade arm. Ihre Eltern hatten gute Jobs und Michiru konnte von ihnen alles kriegen, ja sie erkauften sich regelrecht Michiru's Liebe. Aber egal wieviele Leute auch um Michiru herum waren, immer war sie einsam gewesen. Es kümmerte niemanden wie sie sich fühlte. Niemand fragte danach. Michiru spielte immer das fröhliche kleine Mädchen, saß aber des Abends in ihrem Zimmer und vergoß stumme Tränen. Niemand bekam das mit, weil sie es nicht wollte. Eines Tages war da etwas, das sie dazu brachte sich selber zu schwören nie wieder zu Weinen...oder zu Vertrauen. Ja, sie war einmal verliebt gewesen...kurz...eine Schwärmerei...denn bevor sie dazu kam auch nur einmal mit der Person zu sprechen in die sie verliebt war hatte ihre damalige " beste " Freundin sich diesen Jungen unter den Nagel gerissen. Unter tränen hatte Michiru ihrer besten Freundin gestanden das sie verliebt war, sich aber nicht traute es zu sagen, vertraute ihr ihre geheimsten Gedanken an die Michiru so sehr zusetzten. Egal worum es ging diese Freundin wusste alles über Michiru. Wie sie sich fühlte, was sie durchmachte und auch eben dieses eine Mal als sie verliebt war. Vertrauensselig nahm Michiru den Vorschlag ihrer Freundin an doch mal mit dem Jungen zu sprechen und mal zu fragen wie er sie fand. Was dabei herauskam, daran wollte Michiru gar nicht mehr denken. Tage später tauchte Michiru's Freundin händchenhaltend mit dem Jungen auf dem Michiru ihr Herz geschenkt hatte und noch am selben Tag hing Michiru's Seelenbild als Zettel am Schwarzen Brett. All ihre geheimen Gedanken, Fantasien und Träume. Das war der Tag an dem Michiru den Schwur schwor. Bis jetzt hatte sie ihn eingehalten...doch sie konnte nicht damit rechnen das es sich rächen würde. Leicht lächelte sie ihr Spiegelbild an, noch immer rannen Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter.

"Zumindest hat sie ihre Strafe bekommen..." murmelte sie vor sich hin. Noch immer hasste Michiru dieses Biest dafür was sie getan hat. Aber ihr verschaffte es Genugtuung das nur drei Tage nachdem dieser schreckliche Tag vergangen war, ihre "Freundin" den Laufpass bekam. Sie genoß es förmlich dieses Miststück heulend da sitzen und um ihre Liebe weinen zu sehen. Jetzt weißt du wie es mir gegangen ist hatte sie gedacht. Und doch, tief in ihrem Herzen fühlte sie Mitleid. Aber noch immer verdrängte sie dieses Gefühl. Sie konnte nicht verzeihen. Und das würde sie solange nicht können bis sie sich selber eingestand das es nicht falsch war Schwäche zu zeigen. Denn nur jemand der Schwäche zeigen kann, kann anderen helfen. Kann aufrichtig mitleid empfinden. Langsam erkannte Michiru auch welches Gefühl da war wenn sie Haruka ansah. Tatsächlich hatte sie sich wieder einmal verliebt. In Haruka's Stimme, ihre Augen, die ihr ein Gefühl gaben als würden sie sich schon ewig kennen. Das Vertrauen das Haruka ihr zu schenken schien. Und das war auch der Grund warum Michiru sich so schrecklich fühlte wenn sie Haruka anlog. Warum sie ihr nicht sagen konnte das sie auch alleine klar kam. Sie konnte einfach nicht weiterlügen. Langsam ließ sich Michiru auf den Badezimmerläufer sinken und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre verschränkten Arme die sie auf ihre Knie gelegt hatte. Ein lächeln voller Ironie lag auf ihren Lippen.

"Nach so vielen Jahren, in denen du gekämpft hast...fällst du wegen diesem Mann wieder in dein altes Ich zurück...Was für eine Ironie." Allerdings...denn heute war es genau 4 Jahre her das sie den Schwur geleistet hatte.

In der Zeit hatte Haruka sich in der Küche alles zusammengesucht um einen Tee zu machen. Während dieser zog kehrte sie die Scherben der Tassen auf und setzte sich dann an den Küchentisch. Etwas besorgt schaute sie auf die Uhr.

"15 Minuten schon...langsam mache ich mir sorgen." flüsterte sie vor sich her und stand dann wieder auf um nach Michiru zu sehen. An der Badezimmertür angekommen, klopfte sie sacht an diese.

"Michiru? Geht es dir gut?" liebevolle Sorge lag in ihrer Stimme. Michiru sah auf und schaute die Tür an. Sie erkannte die Sorge in Haruka's Stimme.

°°Er macht sich sorgen? Um mich?°° Sie kannte es gar nicht, dieses Gefühl zu wissen das sich jemand um sie sorgte. Leise und kaum hörbar antwortete sie:

"Es geht schon...mach..." Sie lächelte leicht "...mach dir keine sorgen" Von der anderen seite der Tür hörte man ein kurzes schnaufen, es klang nach einem unterdrückten Lachen, das der Bedeutung nahe kam 'Du hast mich durschaut'.

"Ich habe Tee gemacht...Wenn du möchtest können wir ihn zusammen trinken." Es klang mehr nach einem Wunsch als nach einer Art Einladung, und Michiru war nicht abgeneigt Haruka diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen.

"Ich komme gleich. Geh doch schonmal in die Küche. " sagte sie während sie sich aufrichtete. Stumm nickte Haruka und begab sich zurück in die Küche. Gerade als sie sich gesetzt hatte hörte sie wie die Badezimmertür geöffnet wurde. Kurz darauf betrat Michiru die Küche. In der Tür blieb sie stehen und lächelte Haruka leicht an. Diese merkte sofort das sich irgendetwas verändert hatte. Viel mehr wärme lag in ihrem lächeln. Haruka erwiederte das lächeln:

"Gehts wieder?" Michiru senkte lächelnd ihren Blick, setzte sich dann Haruka gegenüber, und sah sie wieder an.

"Ja,..." Sie nahm die Tasse Tee die Haruka schon vorsorglich hingestellt hatte "...Danke." fügte sie noch hinzu und trank einen Schluck. Haruka stütze ihre Ellbogen auf den Tisch und sah Michiru an.

"Was war denn los?" Stumm stellte Michiru die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch und sah Haruka nun direkt in die Augen.

"Haruka...Kann ich dir vertrauen?" Am liebsten hätte Haruka nun laut Ja gesagt aber sie wusste es wäre gelogen. Vertrauen basierte drauf das man sich nicht anlog und was sie gerade tat war nicht besser als Lügen. Sie ließ Michiru im glauben sie sei ein Mann auch wenn sie nie behauptet hatte einer zu sein war es ein Trugbild das sie nicht zurecht rückte. Und dann soll Michiru ihr Vertrauen? Sie atmete kurz tief ein und wieder aus.

"Wie man es nimmt. Ich will nicht das du mir blind vertraust nur weil ich sage das du es kannst. Dafür kennst du mich nicht gut genug. Wenn du mir etwas erzählen willst, kannst du es tun. Aber erzähle nur soviel wie du verantworten kannst. Soviel wie du glaubst das ich es wissen darf." Michiru lächelte wieder mit dieser Ironie auf den Lippen.

"Vielleicht hast du recht...Wir sollten uns besser kennenlernen bevor...Ich vertrauensseelig werde." Haruka nahm einen Schluck Tee aus ihrer Tasse.

"Michiru...Es ist nicht verkehrt wenn man immer etwas abstand hält solange man den anderen nicht besser kennt. Sowas nennt man Vorsicht. Vor allem wenn man bereits schlechte Erfahrung gemacht hat. Und ich glaube die hast du bereits gemacht...deswegen nehme ich es dir nicht übel wenn du mir nicht 100 tig vertraust. Nicht solange du nicht auch etwas über mich weißt. Bisher kennst du meinen Namen, meinen Beruf , das ich Klavier spiele und das ich es mag wenn du Geige spielst. Das ist nicht viel, weißt du?" Leicht nickte Michiru.

"Das stimmt. Aber...ich würde mich freuen wenn wir...in Kontakt bleiben." Nun lächelte Haruka.

"Ganz meinerseits." Michiru hielt ihr die Hand entgegen.

"Freunde?" Haruka nahm ihre Hand, und lächelte. Aber, tief in ihrem Herzen schmerzte es ihr. Das sie ihr nicht sagen konnte wer sie war, was sie fühlte. Wie sehr es sie quälte zu sehen das Michiru kein Vertrauen in die Menschen hatte. Sie wollte wissen was ihr angetan wurde das sie so ein Missvertrauen in sich hatte. Andererseits wollte Sie auch nicht das sie ihr vertraute solange sie nicht ehrlich mit Michiru war und ihr die ganze Wahrheit sagte, ihr wirklich alles sagte.

"Freunde." Das Gefühl Haruka's Hand zu halten, ließ es warm um Michiru's Herz werden. Gerne hätte sie länger die Hand ihres gegenübers gehalten, doch diese entwand sich der Berührung. Michiru's Blick wanderte zu Haruka's Augen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Michiru, wie schön diese Augen wirklich waren. Wie ungewöhnlich lang die Wimpern waren die den geheimnisvollen farbmix aus Blau, grau und grün zu unterstreichen schienen. Ungewollt fixierte sie ihre Blick auf Haruka's Augen und leichte röte der Verlegenheit legte sich auf ihre Wangen, als sie merkte das ihr gegenüber ihren Blick erwiederte.

"Ähm...sollen wir ins Wohnzimmer gehen? Das wäre glaube ich bequemer." sagte Michiru um irgendwie die angespannte stille zu überbrücken die aufgekommen war. Haruka lächelte freundlich und Michiru meinte eine gewisse Sanftheit drin zu erkennen.

"Vielleicht hast du recht." erwiederte Haruka. Michiru nickte und stand zusammen mit Haruka auf um ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Dort angekommen wartete Haruka ab bis sich Michiru auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte und setze sich erst dann zu ihr. Michiru nahm eine der Fernbedienungen zur Hand die auf der gläsernen Platte des Tisches lagen und schaltete damit die Musikanlage an. Langsame und seichte, klassische Musik ertönte in einer angenehmen lautstärke und sorgte dafür das sich Michiru entspannte, was nach all den dingen die auf sie eingewirkt hatten die reinste wohltat war.

"Danke, nochmal für das Essen." ergriff Michiru das Wort als sie sich zurücklehnte. Haruka sah sie an und lächelte ihr leicht kopfschüttelnd zu.

"Nichts zu danken. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir eine Freude machen auch...auch wenn für dich der Abend doch ziemlich anstrengend war." erwiederte sie um nicht direkt auf Michiru's zusammenbruch anzuspielen.

"Mach dir darum keine gedanken. Mir geht es schon besser." versicherte Michiru und schloss die Augen, von denen sie jetzt merkte das sie leicht brannten, was wohl noch eine Nachwirkung des Weinens war. Haruka beobachtete sie kurz und lächelte dann sanft.

"Ich habe mal so überlegt...Hättest du vielleicht lust morgen Nachmittag mit mir einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen? Heute sind wir dazu ja nicht gekommen." Haruka wartete bekam aber keine antwort.

"Michiru?" Nicht die leiseste Regung. Haruka musste sich ein lachen verkneifen. Da war Michiru einfach eingeschlafen. Allerdings verstand Haruka das. Schließlich musste Michiru erschöpft vom weinen gewesen sein und Sie musste auch zugegeben das die Musik die leise aus den Boxen entwich auch ihren Wachzustand nicht gerade aufrecht erhielt. Haruka entschied sich Michiru schlafen zu lassen und nachhause zu fahren also stand sie auf. Allerdings ging sie nicht direkt. Lächelnd beobachtete sie "Die schlafende Schönheit" vor ihr. Allerdings stimmte diese Beobachtung Haruka auch traurig.

°°Nur im Schlaf scheint sie wirklich glücklich zu sein...°° dachte sie und zog ihr Jacket aus um Michiru damit zumindest behelfsweise zuzudecken. Dadurch das sie sich dazu hatte bücken müssen spürte sie den leichten, regelmäßigen Atem Michiru's auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie lehnte sich etwas weiter vor wodurch die distanz zwischen ihren und Michiru's Lippen sich bis auf wenige Zentimeter verringerte. Leicht lächelte Haruka und schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen.

"Nein...wenn dann nur wenn du wach bist..." flüsterte sie und hauchte dafür nur einen leichten Kuss auf Michiru's Stirn. Deren Reaktion war nur ein leises Geräusch und das zurseite legen ihres Kopfes. Haruka stellte sich wieder hin und drehte sich zum gehen um.

"Schlaf gut, Prinzessin..." sagte sie als sie sich nocheinmal kurz zu Michiru umdrehte und dann die Wohnung verließ.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Michiru aus einem erholsamen Schlaf den sie schon lange nicht mehr hatte. Kurz sah sie sich um das sie auf den ersten Blick nicht erkennen konnte wo sie sich befand. Als sie dann realisiert hatte das sie sich in ihrem Wohnzimmer befand und zwar in einer mehr oder weniger aufrechten Position wurde ihr klar das sie wohl eingeschlafen sein musste als Haruka noch bei ihr gewesen war. Da Jacket das sie dann auch bemerkte verlieh ihr dann Klarheit. Als sie eingeschlafen war musste Haruka sie wohl mit dem Jacket zugedeckt haben und gegangen sein. Augenblicklich wollte Michiru im Boden versinken.

°°Mein Gott ist das peinlich... ich muss mich schnellstmöglich bei ihm entschuldigen...°° Sicherlich war es nicht gerade die feine englische Art mitten im Gespräch einzuschlafen aber Michiru machte aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten. Im grunde bezweifelte sie selber das Haruka darüber verärgert sein könnte aber sie wollte es lieber von Haruka selber hören. Sie stand auf und legte das Jacket sauber über die Rückenlehne des Sofa's, ging dann in die Küche und begann eine frische Kanne Kaffee aufzuschütten da sie das Gefühl hatte das sie das jetzt brauchte. Während der Kaffee durchlief ging sie ins Badezimmer um schoneinmal Handtücher rauszulegen, da sie, nachdem sie eine Tasse Kaffee getrunken hatte, duschen gehen wollte. Allerdings wurde dieser Plan für's erste durchkreuzt da ihr Telefon klingelte. Also ging sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer und nahm das Telfon von der Station.

"Kaioh?" fragte sie leicht Stirrunzelnd darüber wer um diese Zeit wohl anrief.

"Guten morgen, Michiru. Na, ausgeschlafen?" antwortete die leicht freche Stimme Haruka's und Michiru musste unweigerlich lächeln.

"So frech schon am frühen Morgen?" gab sie zurück.

"Ich dachte es würde dich freuen wenn ein charmanter Weckdienst anruft."

"Sicher, wann ruft er an?" Michiru konnte sich ein leises kichern nicht verkneifen.

"Ich weiß nicht. Der hat heute viel zu tun." Sie kam nicht umhin zu bemerken das Haruka am anderen Ende wohl grinste.

"Du hast wohl auf alles eine passende Antwort."

"Kann sein. Und wie sieht es mit dir aus? Hast du eine Antwort?" Michiru verstand nicht.

"Auf was für eine Frage denn?"

"Auf die Frage die ich dir gestern Abend gestellt habe als du eingeschlafen bist." Nach diesem satz hörte Michiru ein leises lachen aus dem Höhrer. Schlagartig errötete sie, es war einfach beschämend.

"Tut mir leid...Was hast du denn gefragt?"

"Ob du heute einen Kaffee mit mir trinken gehen willst. Dazu sind wir gestern ja nicht gekommen. Und du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, ich kann verstehen das du müde warst." Bei dem letzten Satz schwang wieder ein liebevoller Ton mit.

"Danke...Ich habe gerade frischen Kaffee aufgesetzt. Wenn du möchtest kannst du gerne zu mir kommen. Dein Jacket liegt ja auch noch hier." Michiru war selber überrascht darüber wie locker ihr das über die Lippen kam.

"Stimmt. Hatte ich schon völlig vergessen. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht komme ich gerne bei dir vorbei."

"Warum sollte es mir was ausmachen? Wann kann ich dich denn erwarten?" fragte Michiru.

"In 20 Minuten?" kam die Antwort aus dem Höhrer.

"Gut. Ich freue mich"

"Ganz meinerseits. Bis gleich." Michiru lächelte.

"Bis gleich." ein Klicken und Michiru hörte nur noch das besetzt-zeichen, also legte sie den Höhrer zurück auf die Station und ging in die Küche um schoneinmal die Tassen aus dem Schrank zu nehmen. Diese brachte sie ins Wohnzimmer zusammen mit dem Zucker und der Milch. Sie wusste ja nicht wie Haruka ihren Kaffee trank. Anschliessend entschloss sie das die Zeit wohl noch reichte um zu duschen und ging ins Badezimmer. Das Timing war perfekt denn gerade als Michiru mit duschen fertig geworden war, klingelte es an der Tür. Schnell band sie sich ein Handtuch um die Haare und warf im rausgehen aus dem Badezimmer ihren Bademantel über. Den Weg durch den Flur brachte sie in wenigen sekunden hinter sich und öffnete die Wohnungstür.

"Ah, schickes Outfit. Wolltest du noch weg?" sagte Haruka die Michiru direkt musterte und sie angrinste. Michiru legte einer ihrer Hände an ihre Hüfte und sah Haruka mit gespielt empörten Blick an.

"Herr Tenoh ich verbitte mir solche Frechheiten." sagte sie und drehte Haruka den Rücken zu.

"Uh...Wieder so förmlich. Und ich dachte ich würde mit einer Umarmung begrüsst und herzlichst zum sitzen aufgefordert werden." Haruka konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, Michiru weiter zu necken. Diese rollte grinsend mit den Augen.

"Setz dich, ich ziehe mir eben noch was an. Ich bringe dann auch gleich den Kaffee mit." Haruka nickte und setzte sich auf die Couch. Michiru indessen ging in ihr Schlafzimmer und nahm ein leichtes Sommerkleid aus ihrem Kleiderschrank. Dieses zog sie sich dann umgehend an um schnell wieder in die Küche zu huschen um den Kaffee zu holen. Mit diesem ging sie dann ins Wohnzimmer zu Haruka:

"So...da bin ich wieder." sagte sie, stellte die Kaffekanne auf den Tisch und setzte sich zu Haruka. Letzter musterte Michiru nocheinmal.

"Na...das steht dir besser als der Bademantel..."grinste die Blonde.

"Soll ich das jetzt als Kompliment aufassen?" entgegnete Michiru. Haruka zuckte mit den Schulter.

"Wie du willst" sagte sie und lachte kurz leicht. Michiru schüttelte lächelnd mit dem Kopf und stand dann auf um Kaffee in die Tassen zu kippen. Beim vorbeugen allerdings stieß sie den Tisch an und eine der Tassen drohte umzukippen was Haruka noch rechtzeitig verhinderte indem sie beherzt über den Tisch griff und die Tasse festhielt. Das allerdings führte dazu das Michiru sich erschreckte und die Kanne anhob sodass sich der restliche Kaffee in der Kanne über Haruka's Rücken verteilte. Diese biss die Zähne zusammen wohl denkend daran würde sie das, zugegeben brennend heiß befleckte, Hemd nun ausziehen wäre alles aufgeflogen. Michiru würde sehen das sie kein Mann war.

"Oh..Haruka...Das..das tut mir leid ich hab mich erschreckt und...entschuldige..." sagte Michiru noch schockiert. Haruka antwortete mit einem gequälten lächeln:

"Schon gut...gn...Darf ich dein Bad benutzen?" Michiru sah Haruka leicht besorgt an und nickte. Haruka unter leicht schmerzenden Rücken was ihr ja nicht zu verdenken war ging Richtung Badezimmer um dort das Hemd auszuziehen und den Fleck halbwegs herauszuwaschen. Ebenso kühlte sie dort ihren verbrühten Rücken das die Schmerzen linderte. Michiru indess, etwas in hektik, war in ihr Schlafzimmer gegangen weil sie sich ganz sicher war irgendwo noch ein T-shirt zu haben das Haruka passen könnte. Nach etwas suchen fand sie dieses auch.

°°Vielleicht nicht ganz sein geschmack..aber besser als wenn er in dem versauten Hemd rumsitzt...Er wird wohl nichts dagegen haben wenn ich es ihm bringe...°° Mit dem gedanken das es wohl nicht wirklich unhöflich war wenn man den nackten Oberkörper eines Mannes sah, ging Michiru zum Badezimmer. Dort klopfte sie an die Tür und sprach dabei:

"Ich habe eine T-shirt für dich, Haruka..." Während sie die letzten Worte sprach öffnete sie auch schon die Tür ohne Haruka's gerufenes 'Moment' gehört zu haben. Michiru sah Haruka an. Diese stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und hatte das , nun zwar nicht mehr heiße aber immernoch feuchte, Hemd übergeworfen. Über ihre Schulter hinweg sah sie Michiru an:

„Danke, legs doch bitte dahin, ja?" bat Haruka und drehte sich nicht um. Michiru war etwas verwundert über die 'Scham' ihres gegenübers, legte aber das Shirt auf die Ablagefläche des Badezimmerschränkchens.

„Ich, ähm, warte dann vor der Tür, ok?" sprach Michiru etwas verwirrt. Haruka nickte:  
„Ja, ich komm dann gleich." Ohne etwas weiteres dazu zu sagen verließ Michiru das Badezimmer. Haruka atmete auf.

°°Das nennt man wohl schwein gehabt." Sie betrachtete das bläuliche T-shirt auf der Ablage. Sie bemerkte das, wenn sie es anziehen würde, es ziemlich eng anliegen würde. Doch ihr Hemd konnte sie auch nicht tragen, da der nasse fleck das Shirt durchweichen würde. Die Bandage die sie nutzte um ihre Brust abzubinden war ebenfalls vom Kaffee durchtränkt und daher auch nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Sie wickelte die Bandage in ihr Hemd, was sie ausgezogen hatte und zog das Shirt an. Nun sprach laut sodass Michiru auf der anderen Seite der Tür es hören konnte:

„Michiru?..." Haruka öffnete die Tür und trat langsam hinaus „...ich muss dir, glaube ich, etwas erklären." Sie trat vor Michiru. Diese schaute zuerst verwirrt. Was hatte Haruka denn zu erklären? Sah dann aber auf den Oberkörper Haruka's und verstummte. Letztere schaute Michiru an und trat verlegen von einem aufs andere Bein.

„Ähm...Sollen wir..ich meine...wäre es nicht besser...wenn wir ins...äh..Wohnzimmer gingen?" Stumm drehte sich Michiru herum und ging ins Wohnzimmer wo sie sich, weiterhin recht abwesend, auf den Sessel setzte. Haruka folgte dem Beispiel und setzte sich ihrerseits auf das Sofa. Sie sah Michiru an und öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch Michiru unterbrach:

„Du willst mir also etwas erklären? Denkst du das ist nun noch nötig? Haruka, blind bin ich nicht." Michiru sah Haruka weiterhin nicht wirklich an.

„Ich weiß das du nicht blind bist. Deswegen möchte ich es dir erklären. Ich habe dich nicht absichtlich zum Narren gehalten. Du hast von anfang an geglaubt ich sei ein Mann..." Wieder unterbrach Michiru:

„...Und du dachtest es wäre nicht von nöten mich über meinen Irrtum aufzuklären? Du müsstest wissen wie du auf Frauen wirkst." Haruka schaute leicht betreten zu Boden, blickte dann aber wieder Michiru an.

„Wie sollte ich dich über deinen Irrtum aufklären? Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten. Wie hätte ich es dir sagen sollen? Wärst du so mit mir umgegangen wie du es getan hast wenn du gewusst hättest wer ich wirklich bin? Seit ich dich das erste mal Geige spielen sah, da dachte ich schon das ich dich irgendwoher kenne und je länger ich mit dir zusammen war umso mehr kam die Erinnerung zurück. Und mit der Erinnerung die gleichen Gefühle wie damals." Michiru sah Haruka nun fragend an.

„Damals? Du meinst wir kennen uns bereits. Doch woher?" Haruka lächelte leicht.

„Habe ich mich so stark verändert das du mich nicht wiedererkennst? Schau mich genau an. Überlege. Denk an deine Schulzeit. Dann erkennst du mich vielleicht wieder." Michiru musterte Haruka nun eingehender. Und dann nach einigen Minuten hellte sich ihr Blick auf und sie erkannte:

„Nein...Das kann nicht sein..." sprach sie leise vor sich her.

„Doch, ich glaube schon." Michiru blickte verwirrt uznd stand auf. Ohne weitere Worte ging sie in ihr Schlafzimmer, suchte dort nach etwas, fand es auch und kehrte damit ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Sie setzte sich wieder, legte das Buch das sie geholt hatte auf den Tisch und klappte es auf. Die Buchseiten zeigten viele lächelnde Gesichter. Eines davon war mit einer Herzform umrandet. Michiru blickte dieses Bild eingehender an, schaute dann wieder zu Haruka rüber, und wieder aufs Bild. Nochmals schaute sie zu Haruka rüber, die wohlwissend darüber was Michiru da tat, ebenso frech grinste wie die Person auf dem Bild. Michiru schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er..Nein...Sie war es wirklich.

„Aber...dann..." Sie stockte. Haruka beugte etwas rüber und schaute selber in das Buch.

„...War der Haarschnitt damals schlimmer als jetzt, nicht wahr?" Sie konnte es sich nicht verkneifen Michiru zu necken.

„Scherz, beiseite..." Sie studierte ihr eigenes Bild genauer und erkannte das Herz darum.

„...Wofür dieses Herz, Michiru?" Schlagartig errötete die Angesprochene.

„Das...geht dich nichts an." Schnell klappte sie das Buch zu. Argwöhnisch schaute Haruka sie an. Michiru indess, überlegte. Viele durcheinander geratene Gedanken rasten ihr durch den Kopf. Wenn es tatsächlich Haruka war...schon damals, dann hatte sie sich gar nicht neu verliebt, nein, es waren genau dieselben Gefühle wie vor 4 Jahren. Aber, Haruka war eine Frau, sie war es schon immer gewesen und nie hatte sie es erkannt. War das vielleicht der Grund das Männer sie höchstens nervten als das sie sich ernsthaft verliebte? Weil sie schon immer in eine Frau verliebt war ohne es zu merken? Schon immer nur Haruka liebte und niemals aufgehört hatte sie zu lieben? Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie war sauer darüber das Haruka sie angelogen hatte, aber dennoch froh nun zu wissen wieso sie sich so schnell ins sie verliebt hatte.

„Michiru? Geht es dir gut?" Unterbrach Haruka, ihren Gedankengang.

„Was? Ja, sicher...tut mir leid." Haruka nahm Michiru's Hand die noch auf dem Buch lag in ihre und drückte sie sanft.

„Es tut mir leid das ich dich im ungewissen gelassen habe. Doch ich konnte es dir nicht sagen. Ich wollte, als ich endlich bei dir sein konnte, dich nicht noch einmal verlieren. Als deine Freundin mir damals sagte, das du mich nicht leiden kannst als ich sie fragte, war ich am Boden zerstört. Schon immer habe ich dich geliebt...ja Michiru, ich liebe dich, und habe es immer getan. Aber in jenem moment zerbrach mein Herz. Ab da nahm ich alles was ich kriegen konnte nur um meinen Kummer zu vergessen..." Michiru sah Haruka ungläubig an. Alles war schiefgelaufen ging ihr durch den Kopf. Es hätte anders kommen müssen.

„Haruka..." Nun erwiederte Michiru den sanften druck auf ihre Hand. „...als ich meine 'Freundin' zu dir schickte sollte sie dich fragen wie du mich findest. Damals war ich unsterblich in dich verliebt. Doch als ich drei Tage darauf wieder in die Schule kam sah ich dich Hand in Hand mit ihr. Sie erlebte das was ich hätte erleben wollen. Was ich, wie ich nun weiß, auch hätte erleben können wäre ich mutig genug gewesen selbst zu dir zu kommen.Doch nun ist es zu spät." Haruka's Blick verdunkelte sich der Enttäuschung nahe.

„Das heißt also das sich seit damals deine Gefühle verändert haben?" In diesem moment konnte man förmlich das leise brechen ihres Herzens hören. Sah auf und Haruka in die Augen. Sie lächelte leicht.

„Nein, ich hatte sie nur verdrängt. Meine Gefühle haben sich nicht geändert. Ich liebe dich nach wie vor, doch wusste ich nicht das du eine Frau warst und bist. Ich weiß nicht wie ich damit umzugehen habe. Es ist neu für mich und ich weiß nicht ob es richtig ist." Haruka blickte Michiru eingehend an.

„Ist es falsch zu lieben? Solange man jemanden liebt kann es doch gar nicht falsch sein. Woran willst du festhalten? An falschen Moralvorstellungen? Daran was andere sagen? Bist es nicht du die, die ihre eigenen Entscheidungen trifft? Willst du unglücklich sein nur weil du dich an die Regeln der Gesellschaft hälst? Nur weil einige eine völlig falsche Vorstellung von Liebe haben? Liebe ist nicht Geschlechtsabhängig. Sie trifft einen völlig unverhofft und nicht dann wenn es andere als richtig ansehen. Man liebt den Menschen und nichts anderes." Michiru lächelte als sie bemerkte wie sehr Haruka darum bemüht war zu kämpfen damit sie endlich zusammen waren, wie es schon vor 4 Jahren hätte sein müssen. Leicht legte sie ihren Zeigefinger auf Haruka's Lippen.

„Schhh. Sag nichts mehr. Ich habe dich verstanden. Lass es uns versuchen. Lass uns die 4 Jahre die wir verloren haben nachholen. Zeig mir das die Welt nicht so schlecht ist wie ich sie bisher erlebt habe." Haruka's Blich hellte sich auf. Die ungeahnte freude war in ihren Augen zu sehen. Sie nahm Michiru's Finger von ihren Lippen und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ich werde alles tun damit du glücklich bist. Alles. Ich liebe dich, Michiru Kaioh."

„Das glaube ich dir und ich werde versuchen es dir gleich zu tun. Ich liebe dich auch Haruka Tenoh. Meine Freundin auf hoffentlich lange lange Zeit." Haruka lächelte liebevoll, sodass es nicht unbemerkbar war wie sehr sie ihre, nun, Gefährtin liebte. Und genauso erwiederte Michiru das lächeln. Langsam kamen sie sich näher bis sich ihre Lippen zu einem allerersten Kuss trafen, auf den noch viele folgen sollten.


End file.
